Sentimentos ocultos
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Era só mais um sentimento comum. Qualquer pessoa sentia aquilo. Ou não?


**Sentimentos ocultos**

Quando aquilo tinha começado? A partir de que momento a presença dela passou a ser _extremamente _necessária? Quanto mais pensava, menos tinha certeza. Ele que sempre tinha resposta para tudo não conseguia entender porque teve vontade de pular no pescoço do Inuzuka quando este elogiou a Yamanaka.

Reavaliou todas as suas ações para com a companheira de time procurando algum sinal, qualquer um, que pudesse explicar aquela súbita vontade de partir Kiba em pequenos pedaços, mas não encontrou _nada, niet, zero._

Sentado na varanda de casa, passou as mãos pelo cabelo tentando colocar aquele turbilhão de pensamentos em ordem. Ele sempre esteve perto da loira, desde pequeno se lembrava dos abraços longos que a loira sempre lhe dava, dos batimentos cardíacos acelerados quando ela estava por perto, do estômago se revirando ao notar que ela sorria pra ele, da imensa vontade de fazê-la rir, da dor ao vê-la chorar, todos esses sentimentos sempre estiveram lá, eram perfeitamente normais, o Nara tinha até se acostumado com isso. Mas por que, justamente agora, o ciúme começou a aflorar por todo seu corpo?

Atordoado e pensativo, ele fez a unica coisa que parecia ter sentido naquele momento: procurou o pai. Não deu detalhes da história, ela era deveras _longa e embaraçosa. _O velho Nara Shikaku apenas gargalhou e colocando a mão no ombro do filho disse "Você está apaixonado Shikamaru.". O mais novo arregalou os olhos assustado, ele não poderia estar apaixonado. Nunca. Explicou para o pai novamente que todos aquelas _coisas_ que ele sentia agora, sempre havia sentido. Era perfeitamente normal. Comum. Qualquer pessoa sentia aquilo. Então, seu cérebro voltou a trabalhar corretamente e a resposta apareceu como um soco. Ele sempre havia sentido aquilo porque sempre estivera apaixonado. Nara Shikamaru se apaixonara antes mesmo de saber o significado da palavra apaixonar.

"E agora?". Qual deveria ser o próximo passo? Esquecer? Ignorar? Esconder? Contar? Encaminhando-se para a saída, despediu-se do pai e andou. Sem um destino definido. Apenas andou e pensou. Se ele não havia a esquecido após todos esses anos, seria inútil tentar esquecê-la agora. Ele não poderia ignorar os instintos assassinos que se apoderavam de seu corpo todo momento que a via com outros homens. Está claro que ele fez um bom trabalho escondendo isso – inclusive de sim mesmo – por todos esses anos. Mas contar lhe parecia uma opção um tanto agradável, talvez ela sentisse o mesmo, quem sabe ela o olharia e diria "Eu também te amo!", ou não.

"Shikamaru?", a voz da garota soou e o Nara até achou que poderia ser imaginação, mas logo a mão dela tocou seu ombro e ela sorria o sorriso que sempre fizera seu estômago revirar. "Tudo bem? Passei na sua casa e o seu pai falou que você tinha saído."

"Tudo bem.", ele sorriu de volta. Contar ou não contar? Eis a questão.

"Marcamos de ir treinar com o Chouji, lembra?", na verdade ele não lembrava de nada a não ser a imensa vontade de beijá-la. "Vamos?", ela começou a puxá-lo pela mão em direção aos campos de treinamento onde sempre se encontravam.

"Ino." o chamado dele a fez parar e virar-se para encará-lo curiosa.

"O que foi? Você parece estranho."

"Eu não gostei de te ver com o Kiba hoje." ele viu a surpresa no rosto da garota, mas agora que tinha começado não poderia parar, o Nara não sabia se teria coragem para uma próxima tentativa. "Eu tive uma súbita vontade de estrangulá-lo com um dos meus jutsus, só não sabia o motivo.". Vendo que ela prestava atenção no que ele falava, continuou. "Foi então que eu percebi que meu coração acelera toda vez que eu estou com você, como agora...", ele levou uma mão dela até seu peito fazendo-a sentir seu coração. "por uma única e simples razão que eu nunca tinha notado. Eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu sempre estive.". Pronto, estava feito. Ela poderia bater nele se quisesse, podia chutá-lo ou dizer que não sentia o mesmo, mas pelo menos ele tinha contado. Então, após o choque momentâneo, o moreno viu a Yamanaka sorrir.

"Você é preguiçoso até pra descobrir seus sentimentos não é? Eu esperava por isso desde pequena Shikamaru.". Ela passou uma mão no rosto dele. "Eu estou apaixonada por você. Acho que sempre estive também."

Com um suspiro aliviado, ele sentiu seu coração bater como nunca havia batido antes. Colocando uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra no pescoço, puxou a loira para mais perto e beijou-a como nunca havia pensado em beijar alguém. Foi intenso é claro, mas não rápido, ambos sabiam que tinham todo o tempo do mundo. A rua desapareceu, as pessoas em volta deles também. Ino agarrou o colete Chunnin dele e o moreno a puxou para ainda mais perto.

Ela era problemática, um pouco escandalosa e certamente não tinha uma beleza qualquer, ela era perfeita. Nara Shikamaru teria que deixar a preguiça de lado e aprender a controlar seus instintos assassinos. "Valerá a pena".

**N/A: **Depois de muito tempo sem escrever, eu apareci com essa Shikamaru e Ino! Sempre tive vontade de escrever sobre esses dois, só faltava inspiração e eis que ela demorou mas chegou! Acho a relação deles muito bonita de amizade e isso é meio caminho para uma paixão/amor. Reviews? Beeijos


End file.
